Dark Paradise
by broadway rhapsody
Summary: AU. Blaine Anderson est un homme sans aucune morale. Dévalisant toutes les banques du pays, il n'hésite pas à tuer quiconque se met en travers de son chemin, y compris ses partenaires de crimes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contraint de prendre en otage un jeune employé de banque ...


**Note de l'auteure : Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens après une looooongue absence - bien que je n'ai jamais vraiment été là, hé - avec cette nouvelle fanfiction ! Elle ne sera pas longue, je préfère prévenir. Cinq, six chapitres grand maximum, si ce n'est moins. Bonne lecture ! **  
><strong>Disclaimer : Kurt &amp; Blaine ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Tout le mérite de ces deux personnages revient à Ryan Murphy.<strong>

* * *

><p>C'est une autre journée qui s'enchaîne. Une autre journée à recevoir des clients au guichet, à prendre leur commande, à leur donner l'argent, et à recevoir un autre client. L'expression lasse et fatiguée omniprésente sur le visage de Kurt en dit long sur la passion qu'il voue à son métier. Employé dans une banque. Il n'a jamais rêvé mieux. Mais sa vie en général le fatigue. Sa solitude permanente. Tous ses amis ont réussi, ont atteint leur but, et il est seul, coincé dans cette misérable banque de Lima. Quand il rentre chez lui, il ne trouve que Carole, veuve depuis le décès de son père, et coincée dans une déprime tenace. Il lui prépare de la nourriture qu'elle ne mangera pas, et Kurt se surprend à être réellement heureux lorsqu'Hélène, la sœur de Carole, vient quelques jours chez eux pour l'aider à prendre soin de sa belle-mère. Mais il n'en veut pas à Carole de s'être laissée attraper par cette maladie. Elle a perdu son fils et ses deux maris, après tout. Kurt lui même s'était quelque peu laissé abattre après la mort brutale de son père. Il n'est plus le même depuis. Il s'occupe de Carole, mais pas de lui. A un tel point, qu'il ne se connait plus lui même. Comme si il vivait avec un étranger. Kurt erre sans cesse dans la ville, désespérant à l'idée de finir sa vie de la sorte. Il guette, sans cesse, inlassablement, le signe d'une résurrection de son être, une nouvelle chance de recommencer à zéro. Mais il n'est personne. Qu'un numéro parmi tant d'autres. Personne ne prête jamais attention à lui. Il est seul. Il n'est personne. Il est désespéré.<p>

Voilà ce qu'est devenu Kurt Hummel.

Enfin, un jour, la chance se montre de la façon la plus inattendue qui soit.

Il est en train d'encaisser une jeune femme, d'une trentaine d'année, et cherche son dossier sur l'ordinateur. Il commence à s'énerver sur la machine qui persiste à ramer, malgré les nombreux coups qu'il donnait dedans. Puis là, un grand bruit. Un silence, et Kurt n'a même pas le temps de se relever pour regarder par dessus les clients ce qu'il se passe, qu'une voix puissante crie :

" CECI EST UN BRAQUAGE. QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE OU JE TIRE. "

Panique. Les gens hurlent, se jettent à terre, se cachent derrière les bureaux. " Ce n'est que du bluff ", pense Kurt, " Il ne va jamais tirer, il n'oserait pas, il est juste là pour l'argent. ". C'est aussi ce que pense Stella, sa collège, qui se précipite vers l'alarme de sécurité reliée au poste de police. Une détonation. Kurt ferme les yeux par instinct. Il entend quelques cris, des halètements, mais un silence de mort. Signes d'une panique étouffée. Lorsqu'il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, il voit le mur blanc cassé tâché d'un liquide écarlate. Du sang. Partout. Sur le mur, le sol, le bureau. Et, gisant sur le carrelage, le corps figé de Stella. Le regard de Kurt se fige sur sa figure avachie, et le sang qui coule de sa bouche. Il a envie d'hurler, mais la peur occasionnée par le revolver, prêt à être utilisé le fait se taire. Ses yeux se relèvent vers l'alarme. Elle clignote. Stella n'est pas morte en vain. Les policiers seront bientôt en route. Mais après le soulagement, la réalisation. La peur. Les policiers vont surement assiéger la banque. Qui dit siège, dit otages. Qui dit ôtages dit morts. Puis il regarde les braqueurs. Ils sont deux. Un grand et un plus petit. Tous deux cagoulés. Il voit qu'ils parlent rapidement entre eux, puis le moins grand se dirige vers le guichet. Kurt sent son cœur accélérer. Veut-il encore tuer un employé ? Ils ne sont que trois. Ou plutôt, ils n'étaient que trois. Plus que deux maintenant. Lui, et une vieille femme qui doit prendre sa retraite dans quelques mois, Judy. Il a une chance sur deux de se faire tirer dessus. Le braqueur semble les examiner tous les deux, puis il pointe son revolver sur Kurt. Son cœur s'arrête, son souffle se bloque.

" Toi. " Dit-il. " Amène moi aux coffres. " Devant le manque de réaction de Kurt, il s'empresse d'ajouter : " De suite. "

Kurt sort de derrière le guichet, alors que l'homme en face de lui lui intime de se bouger le cul. Ses yeux ne lâchent pas l'arme pointée sur lui. Si le braqueur appuyait sur la détente, une balle de plomb lui traverserait le torse et il serait tout simplement mort. Kurt, aussi désespéré soit-il, ne veut pas de cette fin là. En aucun cas. Alors il suit docilement les ordres de son attaquant et marche d'un pas mécanique jusqu'à la salle des coffres. Il ouvre toutes les portes d'une main tremblante, avant d'arriver au coffre fort de la ville.

" Mets l'argent dans ce sac. " Lui ordonne alors l'homme. " Grouille ! On n'a pas toute la nuit. "

Devant son ton autoritaire, Kurt ne se fait pas prier, et ramasse les liasses de billets verts avant de les mettre dans un grand sac de sport. Ou ce qui ressemble à un sac de sport en tout cas. Il en met autant qu'il peut jusqu'à ce que le braqueur lui dise d'arrêter, et qu'ils repartent vers la salle principale de la banque. De là, Kurt peur clairement entendre la voix rauque d'un homme diffusée dans un mégaphone à l'extérieur. Les lumières des gyrophares ne font que confirmer ce dont il se doutait : La police est là. L'équipier de l'homme qui l'avait accompagné arrive vers lui, ne lâchant à aucun moment son arme.

" Il y a les flics, NB. On fait quoi maintenant ? "

" Comme à chaque fois, BC. On commence à prendre des otages. " Répond son interlocuteur en plaçant le sac sur son épaule.

" Non. Ça prend trop de temps. Il faut qu'on aille vite. " Il y a un temps de réflexion de la part des deux hommes, qui laissent ainsi s'installer un silence seulement brisé par le vacarme extérieur. Tous les otages ont les yeux rivés sur les deux braqueurs, qui se regardent en silence. Puis le plus grand rompt la tension qui s'était logée dans la pièce. " La solution la plus simple est de prendre un otage et de s'en servir comme bouclier. Puis on exécute la procédure. "

_La procédure ?_ Kurt regarda les deux hommes tour à tour, un mélange d'inquiétude et d'anticipation sur le visage.

" Ca marche. " Le plus petit se tourna vers lui, et l'attrapa par le tee-shirt, l'attirant vers lui. " On prend lui. Il a pas l'air très virulent. Au moins il sera calme pendant le trajet. "

Kurt a envie de pleurer. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ils veulent l'embarquer lui ? Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas le laisser ? Il a envie de se débattre, d'hurler, de se jeter à Terre, de tenter le Diable pour s'enfuir. Mais son cerveau semble déconnecté, et ses muscles obéissent seulement à la traction de l'homme qui le pousse. Son coéquipier semble menacer les autres personnes avec son arme tandis qu'ils s'éloignent vers la sortie. Kurt espère de tout cœur que quelqu'un se lève et le défende. Mais personne. Ils restent tous assis, surement soulagés que cet horrible coup du sort ne soit pas tombé sur eux. Il sent que le braqueur le force à se mettre devant lui alors qu'ils sortent. Dès qu'ils franchissent la porte, le vacarme extérieur semble se calmer. Tous les représentants de l'ordre sont accroupis derrière leur portière de voiture, arme à l'épaule, prêt à tirer. Néanmoins, dès qu'il voit le visage tétanisé de Kurt, celui qui semble être le chef fait signe aux autres de ne pas tirer.

" On a un otage ! " Crie le plus grand des deux braqueurs. " Si vous tirez, on le descend ! "

Kurt ne sait pas décider quelle alternative serait la meilleure. Est-ce que les policiers devraient tenter de les arrêter pour le libérer, au risque qu'il se fasse tuer ? Ou est-ce qu'ils devraient les laisser s'enfuir ? Et puis, même si ils tiraient, ils atteindraient Kurt avant, étant donné qu'il était devant les deux criminels. Il repense au corps sans vie de Stella, baignant dans son sang. Il ne veut pas finir comme ça. Il ne veut pas se faire exploser la tête. Alors il marche docilement. Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin vers la voiture qu'ils semblent vouloir prendre qu'il se rend compte qu'il pleure. Il sanglote misérablement, hoquetant et reniflant, une boule dans la gorge. Il a peur. Il est à deux doigts de se pisser dessus. Il entend vaguement les braqueurs et les policiers échanger des paroles tandis qu'ils se rapprochent de la voiture. L'homme qui le tient ouvre la portière arrière et le jette à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, un échange de coup de feu démarre. Il entend des détonations partout. Il ose enfin crier. Puis la vitre à côté de lui explose, touchée par une balle. Il baisse la tête pour se protéger des débris de verre, puis, alors qu'il relève le regard, et voit un policier tomber, se tenant le torse, le visage déformé dans une grimace de douleur, il se sent mal. Il se sent faible. Il se sent basculer.

Il se sent aspiré dans le noir qui l'enveloppe.

* * *

><p>Kurt ne sait pas combien de temps après il reprend conscience. Il n'ouvre pas les yeux de suite. Il se rappelle d'abord lentement des évènements précédents. Etant donné qu'il se sent cahoté, et qu'il est allongé sur un espace inconfortable, il en déduit que rien de tout ça n'était un cauchemar. Il est encore trop choqué pour paniquer de nouveau. Lentement, il ouvre les yeux, et lève le regard. Par la fenêtre brisée de la voiture, il voit des arbres défiler. Il se redresse, lentement, effrayé par l'idée de se prendre une balle en pleine tête. Il regarde les deux hommes devant lui. Ils n'ont plus leur cagoule. L'homme qui conduit est brun, et a des cheveux bouclés. C'est tout ce qu'il voit de lui. L'autre est blond, a des cheveux mi-longs, et de sa place il peut apercevoir un oeil bleu et un nez fin. Puis il regarde par la fenêtre. Ils ne sont plus en ville. Ils sont sur une route de campagne escarpée, surement seulement utilisée par les promeneurs.<p>

" J'ai l'impression que Mademoiselle Hummel s'est réveillé, Night Bird. "

Kurt tourne brusquement la tête, pour voir l'homme blond qui le regardait. Il fronce les sourcils, confu. Des milliers de questions lui passent par la tête, mais il pose seulement celle qui risquerait le moins de le faire tuer.

" Vous - .. Vous connaissez mon nom ? "

" C'est marqué sur ton badge, Enstein. "

Kurt baisse les yeux vers le carré en plastique accroché à sa chemise. Oh. Il avait presque oublié ça.

" Donc, on en fait quoi, Anderson ? " Reprend le blond. Kurt relève le regard, pensant qu'il s'adresse à lui, mais il s'aperçoit assez vite qu'il parlait en réalité au garçon qui tenait le volant. " On le flingue, hein ? "

Kurt se sent de nouveau mal à cette phrase, comme si il est sur le point de vomir. Il déglutit avec difficulté, sentant son souffle se couper de nouveau.

" Non. " Il peut de nouveau respirer à l'entente de la réponse du brun. Le dénommé Night Bird, ou Anderson. " Regarde le, Evans, il est à la limite de se pisser dessus. On peut toujours le vendre à Nikoïskolv. Tu sais à quel point les putes gays sur le marché noir russe peuvent rapporter gros. "

_Attendez .. Quoi ? _

" Mais - ... "

" Pas de mais, Evans. C'est moins risqué et plus avantageux de le vendre. " Un silence. Kurt a le regard fixé sur ses mains, analysant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. " Evans, qu'est ce que tu - "

" Je suis désolé, Anderson, mais ce butin n'est assez gros que pour une personne. "

Kurt relève le regard à ces mots, curieux. Ce qu'il voit l'intrigue. Cela l'interpelle même carrément. Le dénommé Evans pointe son arme sur la tempe de son " coéquipier ", un air grave sur le visage. Kurt voit brièvement que " Anderson " a la main sur son revolver, laissé dans la portière de la voiture. Mais le temps qu'il sorte l'arme, et qu'il vise la tête du blond, le feu aura déjà été ouvert. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il semble clair qu'un des deux va mourir. Cela ne le choque même plus. Ses nerfs sont hors-service désormais. Il réfléchit rapidement. Un veut le tuer, l'autre veut le vendre. Son choix est naturellement vite fait. Alors, sans réfléchir il se jète en avant, et attrape les cheveux du blond, tirant violemment dessus. Une plainte de douleur. Kurt ne saisit pas trop la suite, surtout parce qu'il se prend un coup de coude dans le visage et que ça le sonne. Mais, malgré les oiseaux qui tournent autour de sa tête et qui chantent gaiement, il entend un coup de frein, puis une détonation. Il sursaute, et ouvre les yeux d'un coup. Ce qu'il voit le tétanise. Le pare-brise de la voiture et le tableau de bord sont entièrement recouverts de tâches écarlates. Un silence de mort règne dans l'espace confiné, et, alors que Kurt relève les yeux, il voit un revolver braqué sur lui. C'est le brun qui le tient, et qui le regarde d'un air confus. Détournant rapidement le regard, il voit le corps du blond, avachi contre la portière, ses cheveux teintés de rouge, ainsi que sa chemise. Kurt sent ses mains trembler, et, lorsqu'il baisse les yeux, il remarque des gouttes de sang sur son jean. Puis d'autres qui tombent lentement. Il saigne du nez. Il pisse le sang. Puis, ce détail est finalement la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il craque. Il éclate en sanglots, le corps agité de spasmes. Il tente d'essuyez son nez ensanglanté, mais ses gestes sont maladroits et il ne fait qu'étaler le liquide rouge sur son visage. Il hoquète. Il a du mal à respirer. Il a même du mal à réfléchir. Ses pensées sont confuses. Une dizaine de scènes défilent devant ses yeux, et il a du mal à se souvenir dans quelle situation il est vraiment. Carole lui disait que c'était le manque d'oxygène qui le fait se sentir comme ça. Il ne sait pas si c'est vrai. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'arrive même plus à prendre une bouffée d'air, en ce moment.

" Putain, arrête de chialer de suite, ou je te fais sauter la cervelle. "

Cette menace réussit à faire réagir Kurt, malgré tout. Il se plaque une main sur la bouche pour étouffer ses pleurs, ne réussissant néanmoins pas à calmer ses hoquets. Il voit Blaine soupirer d'un air exaspéré. Le brun lui intime de venir sur le siège avant. Dans sa confusion, Kurt ne sait pas par où passer. Doit-il sortir, ou passer entre les sièges ? Il est soudainement sorti de ses pensées par quelque chose de lourd retombant sur le siège à côté de lui. Il sursaute, et pose des yeux effrayés sur le corps sans vie et ensanglanté du braqueur blond, qu'Anderson vient de lancer à l'arrière. Il fixe un moment ce cadavre. Bien qu'il ait eu sa dose de sang et d'ultraviolence aujourd'hui, voir un homme mort l'horrifie toujours autant. Alors qu'il relève les yeux pour ne plus voir le corps, il croise le regard du brun qui se fait insistant, et se rappelle soudainement qu'il était censé passer devant. Il est alors plus enthousiaste – s'il est possible qu'il puisse encore être enthousiaste pour quelque chose – de passer à l'avant. Il préfère encore être à côté d'un homme armé et mal intentionné qu'en contact avec un cadavre. Si Kurt n'a jamais voulu disséquer au lycée, il y a une raison. Il a beaucoup de mal avec tout ce qui est sang et boyaux. Il se décide alors à passer entre les deux sièges, se laissant retomber maladroitement sur le siège passager. Lorsqu'il voit l'état de celui ci, il déchante vite. Du sang. Du sang partout. Sur le siège, sur la portière, sur la vitre. Il se crispe, essayant de ne pas toucher une seule goutte lorsqu'il s'assoit. Mais ses efforts sont réduits à néant alors qu'Anderson lui tend un mouchoir un papier pour qu'il essuie. Kurt grimace. Mais il n'oublie pas que l'autre homme à un revolver chargé dans la main, et qu'il n'a pas hésité à tirer sur plusieurs civils et sur son coéquipier. Alors il s'exécute, tandis que la voiture redémarre.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous préviens : Les choses risquent d'aller très vite, dans cette fiction, pour Kurt &amp; Blaine. Peu - voire pas - d'amitié pour introduire tout ça, beaucoup de passion. Mais enfin, je vous laisserai découvrir tout ça au prochain chapitre ! <strong>


End file.
